Wants and Needs
by Jana Girl123
Summary: Oneshot. Angel didn't need a mother, even if she wanted one


**A/N I own nothing, everything belongs to James Patterson and his amazing brain.**

**This is my first Maximum Ride fic, so be nice:)**

* * *

><p>Angel did not need a mother.<p>

She didn't need someone to baby her or kiss her cuts or give her embarrassing nicknames.

Oh no, Angel was too strong for that. She knew it was true; while the entire flock may have been special she was even more gifted than the rest of them combined. Angle could fly, shape-shift, read and control minds, breathe underwater,and a thousand other things the gene-happy scientists had given her.

Angel was truly a special little girl. She was independent, strong and could fight like Chuck Norris on a sugar high. Oh no, Angel did not need a mother.

She didn't need a mother to brush the tangles out of her blond curls at night. She didn't need a mother to say she loved her and that she was the best girl in the whole wide world. She didn't need a mother to tuck her in at night and say things that a mother should.

She remembered once, not so long ago, being in New York City and living in Central Park. She remembered watching another little girl with brown hair on a bike path with her mother; riding along and being oblivious to everything around them. She saw them laugh and park their matching bicycles against an oak tree, the mother leaning over and asking a vendor for two scoops of chocolate ice cream since, "It's little Molly's favorite and we're both so tired!"

Angel liked chocolate ice cream. Except her mother, whoever that might have been, had never bought her any.

She saw the annoyingly happy pair smile and lap up their ice cream cones, the daughter laughing as a sliver of chocolate traveled down her mothers shirt. The mother smirked and poked her in the ribs, making the little girl giggle.

Angel kept watching. Was this what a mother was supposed to do? Make you laugh and buy you ice cream? Maybe this was her mother and the little girl was her and Gazzy's sister.

Angel almost caught herself thinking she wanted a sister before remembering she did not, in fact, need a sister.

The family finished their melted mess and once again began riding until the daughter's bike wheel caught on a pebble. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her knee, tears pouring down her freckled face.

Angel had frowned; she'd broken bones without crying but this little girl spilled tears over a simple scrape? It must have bee nice to be normal and not have to know what pain, true pain, felt like.

The mother leaped down and scooped up the young girl, cradling her in her arms and cooing gently into her ear. She brushed away her child's tears and kissed the small scrape declaring it was all better.

To Angle's utter amazement the girl stopped crying. Angel was stunned; could a simple gesture really make pain stop? After all, it was just pressing skin against skin.

And at that moment, despite what she knew she needed, Angel wanted a Mommy to kiss her cuts and make them all better like that mother had. Something about a mother's love must have been magical.

She caught herself wishing for what the other child had and stopped immediately. Despite everything she _loved _her life. She loved the flock and her wings and Total, all of it.

Angel loved her flock, her family. She loved her brother Gazzy despite his...tendencies. She loved Iggy with his ability to never miss a high-five despite his blindness. Angel adored Nudge and her obsession with fashion, Fang's tough demeanor but marshmallow heart. And most of all, Angel loved Max for being Max, there was no better way to describe it.

The little blond girl loved having a tiny black Scottie to talk to and gossip with. Total was her best friend (not that she would _ever _tell Celeste that) and despite the fur the little guy was easily the best friend she could ever ask for.

Angel also loved flying. Getting the ability was hell, but the results were _heaven_. Anything and everything paled in comparison to the feel of the cool breeze on her face, the sun on her wings, and feeling of power in her chest.

She would never trade all of that in for a silly old woman telling her what to do, how to do it, and when it should be done.

Right?

No, no, no; she wouldn't give her skills up for anything or anyone. Angel was needed in the greater scheme of things and there was no way she could jeopardize that for a few hugs and cookies.

Even if she really wanted to. Not that she did, but even if she _could _she _wouldn't_.

A mother was someone who gave you life, raised you, and watched out for you. Angel had watched enough television to know there was more involved, but that was the basic idea. They hugged you, they kissed you, and they made you lunch. They weren't even that important.

So why did she have an inexplicable pain in her chest when she thought of having one?

Angel already had a family, the best family in the entire world. Millions of kids would have killed to be in their family, to be like them. They were the lucky ones, they were going to be the ones that survived the Apocalypse.

Just the six of them and Total. They were designed to survive and fight, not die and wish for Mommies to tuck them in at night. Angel didn't even have a bed to be tucked into.

But...the thought was a little nice. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

Angel had already had a father, sort of. Jeb: The occasional good guy who was sometimes evil. He had been her 'father' after all. He had rescued them and taken them away from the Whitecoats.

Jeb had hidden them away and taught them to fight. He had been the closest thing to a father Angel would ever have, and weren't daughters supposed to love their Daddies more than their Moms?

Angel was pretty sure that was how it worked.

But...it still hurt. Just a tiny bit; like getting a cut on a pink bike while riding in the park.

Only Angel had no mother to give it a magic kiss and make it better.

She knew deep down that her mother didn't want her, and she was also aware that she shouldn't love her mother. Any woman who sold her children for money and to 'benefit' science wasn't worthy of her affections. She had never been there, she had never held Angel, and she had never given Angle a kiss to make everything better.

She watched Max with Dr. Martinez, her very own mother. Max was the luckiest one in the flock. She _had_ a mother. A mother who loved her and had taken her in with no questions asked without even knowing Max was her offspring. How much luckier could the girl get?

Max's mother had given Max a sister, made them all cookies, laughed and told them stories, everything those mom's on TV did. Max had the best mother in the whole world, and for that Angel would always be sad.

Not jealous of Max's amazing mother, but sad that she herself would never feel what Max felt with her own mother.

But Angel was too strong for such silly thoughts. After all, she didn't _need_ a mother.

Even if she wanted a mother's love, she could always go to Max. Max was the closest thing to a mother she had. Max held her when she was sad, hurt bad guys who kidnapped her, and taught her stuff she needed to know.

No mother could teach her what Max had; no mother could fit her needs. Angel didn't need silly little things like good-night kisses and hugs or someone to pack her lunch bag.

Angel needed someone who could meet her needs and teach her useful things like how to fight, fly, and above all _survive._

What was the point of having a mother if you weren't going to live? See, Angel didn't need a mother.

There was no point, if she was honest with herself. All of those studies about how little girls need their mothers was a bunch of crap and Angel was too smart to actually buy into that.

Because Angel did not need a mother.

No matter how much she wanted one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hm, a tad short but I like it.**

**A/N Review please!**


End file.
